Complete and Utter Weirdness
by SkyeTheFangirl
Summary: Pacifica's one goal through this insane apocalypse: Survive. Shame everything makes no sense and that there are eyeball bats hunting her. One-shot I wrote for no reason whatsoever.


**I know, I'm supposed to be working on a chapter for It's Over, and Like I said, I'm Psychic. Buuuttt...I needed a break and felt like writing some more.**

 **WEIRDMAGEDDON HAS COME!**

 **XPCVEROQFOXSO**

* * *

This was pure insanity.

Pacifica continued trekking to the mansion. Day 3 or so of this apocalypse. She only had three goals. One, to get out of Gravity Falls. Two, stay alive. Three, get some method of defending herself. The third goal was the only one being close to completed. She was after the axe that the ghost dropped in the mansion. She had stowed it in her room. Everyone was going insane, or getting turned to stone. She needed a weapon to defend herself from the monsters, and the townspeople, to some extent.

Her hair was a mess, her dress and jacket torn to shreds, dirt was smudged all over her face, and her makeup was pretty much gone.

Crap, was that a swarm of eyeball bats?

Pacifica dived under the nearest thing she could find, a pile of garbage. Ugh. Now she smelled terrible. Normally, it wouldn't take three days to walk to her mansion, but she had to take a lot of detours thanks to Bill.

Her father's face was horribly disfigured. Granted, he deserved it, but it was pretty disgusting. Her mother had surrendered and had been turned into stone not five minutes after. Pacifica, however, had run. She had fled to the nearest building, which was conveniently a camping supply store, and even though she felt awful about it (How ironic, considering her family was perfectly fine with stealing, lying, and cheating) she had stolen a backpack, sleeping bag, some matches, and a few bottles of water and food cans.

Pacifica readjusted her backpack and waited until the bats were gone. Once they were, she sprinted away for a short distance. Thank goodness for the personal trainers her parents forced her to have. She continued.

"Would someone just please get into my mouth?" She heard a monster announce. She turned to look and saw a head with an arm on top. Weird. She made sure to avoid it, and continued walking. All she had to do was walk up this treeless hill and arrive.

Easier said than done.

She was out in the open, first off, which was a huge risk for eyeball bats. She couldn't just huddle in her sleeping bag all the way. Pacifica regretted not grabbing a tent and tried to plan her path. There were a few scruffy bushes to hide under. She supposed she'd have to follow the bushes and pray she could run fast enough to hide under them.

More bats!

She dived under the nearest bush. Luckily, there weren't any thorns or brambles, just a few prickly bushes. After checking that they were gone, she continued.

It took her the whole day to get up the hill, and she was nearly at the top by the time the sun started to set, although you could hardly tell the difference between the day and night with this weird colored sky. Final stretch. Eyeball bats were more active in the night, as far as she knew, so she'd have to hurry if she wanted to get some cover.

Run run run run run run run run

She made it.

She tried to open the gates in the front. Nothing. She tried to open the back gates. Nada. No wonder people weren't camping in the mansion. The tall gates and walls were impossible to get into without a key. Pacifica dug the back gate key out her of boot. She had it for sneaking out whenever she needed to. She quickly turned the lock and dashed inside the gates. She then ran for the back door and opened it, just as a swarm of bats flew overhead. That was way too close.

Pacifica climbed the stairs, which were thankfully not destroyed, just a little unstable. There was a gaping hole on the third floor, which opened to the roof, but it didn't matter. Her room was on the second floor. She navigated the familiar halls, cursing each one, until she found her room. Perfectly intact. She opened the door, and the slightly familiar scent of her perfume filled her nose. No wonder it was still there, the window was shut and her room door had been closed.

She clamored under the overly-large bed until she found the axe. Then she dug around her closet and bathroom for supplies. Extra clothes, a change of shoes, hair ties, and a needle and thread, which she used to patch up her sleeping bag, as well as a first aid kit, for obvious reasons. She then went to the kitchen, restocked on water and food; and then quickly washed her hair with a few bottles of water. There really wasn't much else to do at the mansion but hide out, but she restocked her supplies in case she had to leave.

She finally set up camp in her room. She looked out her window at the floating pyramid, with the giant pink bubble covered in chains under it. There was a glowing symbol on the bubble. A Shooting Star.

Suddenly her head started to ache. Another wave. They hurt her head, but didn't make her go insane, unlike everyone else. She had to wonder why, but brushed it off as being far away from the pyramid. Then something caught her eye.

She advanced into her bathroom, and glanced at where the faint glow was coming from. Her jewelry box. She opened the box and found her assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, etc. But what really grabbed her attention was the llama necklace. Where did it come from? She could have sworn that she didn't own a necklace like that. She clasped the chain around her neck uneasily. She didn't know why, but figured it was important.

Pacifica then climbed into her sleeping bag, and went into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay, thanks for reading this short little piece of crap. Hoped you liked it.**

 **-Skye**


End file.
